1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an original reading apparatus for converting the information of an original into an electrical signal, and to an original reading and recording apparatus having such original reading apparatus and a recording apparatus for reproducing the image of the original from a received original information signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an original reading apparatus, it has heretofore been usual that, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, use is made of an original conveying system 37 for moving an original 3 substantially rectilinearly by means of rollers 36 or the like and an original reading system 39 for projecting the optical image of the original onto a solid state image sensor 14 through the intermediary of a mirror 38 and a lens 38', but such an apparatus has suffered from a disadvantage of bulkiness.
Also, in the apparatus of FIG. 1, the original reading system 39 is disposed below the original conveying system 37, and a recording system 40 for reproducing the image on a recording medium 17 by means of a recording head 20 is disposed laterally of the original reading system, but such disposition of the systems has also caused the apparatus to be bulky.